(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetizing disc for use with a phonograph having a cover to support magnetically displaceable elements on a top face thereof whereby when the magnetizing disc is rotated by the turntable of the phonograph, the displaceable elements on the cover will move in a predetermined manner whereby to give a visual effect simultaneously with the audible effect produced by the phonograph record on the turntable.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known to displace magnetically attractable elements on a support surface by moving a magnet under the support surface. The present invention relates to the adaptation of this principle to a phonograph whereby the magnetically attractable elements are automatically displaced in a predetermined manner on a top surface of a cover of the phonograph.